


Routine breaker

by Axelle_Sof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelle_Sof/pseuds/Axelle_Sof
Summary: Harry became a pre-school after the war.One day, Draco Malfoy come to his school to pick up a kid, whom Harry know his, apparently, other dad : Josh.And Harry can't stop thinking about it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Routine breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! It's my first fic, so tell me how it went ! Also, english is not my first langage, so you can notice me for any correction, I'll be happy to adapt.   
> Hope you like it, good read !

Harry Potter, of all people, had fallen into a routine.

Most people thought he would have stayed the same young reckless boy. But as he became a man, he soon realised that now that the danger wasn’t looking for him anymore, he could do anything he wanted.

For some months, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He quit Auror formation after one week. After that, he went to numerous formations, wizard and muggles ones. Healer, hairdresser, journalist, baker, banker, and others.

And one day, he found his calling. To become a teacher, in a muggle pre-school. He never thought about it. But now that he was thinking about it, it was an evidence. He asked to do traineeship in a school, and then became Mister Harry, teacher of 20 children around 3 to 5 years old, in this same school.

He was rather liked, if he could say, by both kids and parents. He cared so much for his kids, that soon even the school itself became more popular.

He remembered when the first wizard couple came to the school to put their son into pre-school, having heard the good rumours. What a surprise they had when the teacher that greeted them was the saviour himself!

Harry, wanting to keep his private life, well, private, asked them to not tell others. They didn’t. But soon, more and more wizard kids were counted in the school.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

One day, it was a rather known man to Harry who came to come looking for the little Andy. Draco Malfoy. The one.

Seven years after the war, the man had not changed that much. More mature, in his eyes, but they were the same deep blue. Much wilder, his hair, but the same exquisite blond colour. Only some belly fat could tell that the years have passed, and that Malfoy wasn’t the same little boy, hurt by the war.

Harry stuck for some seconds on his spot. He hadn’t imagined like even once he would see Malfoy again in those circumstances.

“- Hi Potter.

-…Hello. Malfoy”.

Harry’s phrase was somewhat a question. He wasn’t believing it.

“- Yes Potter, that’s me. I came looking for Andy. Malfoy now seemed uncomfortable

\- Of course, yes! Sorry. “

While Harry went looking for the young boy, his head was rushing. What Malfoy was doing here? Was Andy his son? Harry only knew Andy’s father (or other father, then), and he definitely was a muggle. So, Malfoy married a muggle? At this thought, Harry’s tummy did a little loop.

Confused, Harry didn’t notice Malfoy looking around the classroom, smiling when he saw all the ‘incredible’ artworks done by the kids. He was interrupted when a little boy came rushing toward Malfoy, arms wide open. Tumbling slightly, he caught him and carried him.

And he was sporting the most magnificent smile Harry haver seen. There, in front of him, Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear.

“- Thanks a lot Harry !

Harry ?

\- Yea, of course… You’re welcome! Andy was very kind today, and learned some piano. He slept well, and played with Thea.”

Pointing out Thea in question mechanically, he wondered if Andy knew his dad was a wizard, and if himself was one. How could Harry have missed that? But maybe he was adopted, since he had two dads… Once again, the tummy loop came rushing through Harry.

He blamed it on the end of the day. He must be tired.

“- Okay cool! Josh will be pleased to hear about that, Malfoy said, turning to Andy, looking for something like an answer.

Harry recognized the name Josh for being the man who ordinary came to school, so Andy’s father.

-So, goodbye Malfoy, and Andy! Harry said, trying a little smile, waving a hand to the both of them.”

And Malfoy addressed him the most dashing smile, once again, while leaving Harry behind, completely off.

During the end of the day, it was hard for him to concentrate. It was a miracle he made it to the end without any problem at school. However, arriving in his house, he completely lost it. He was febrile, walking back and forth in his living-room, trying to make sense.

So, Malfoy was a dad. Okay. And he seemed miraculous at it. Okay, great. And he was married to Josh.

Okay? While this last thought came by, another tummy loop, and Harry felt sick. What the fuck was this. He didn’t hate Malfoy anymore, or at least he thought so. So why was he feeling so bad. Was it because Josh was a muggle? Maybe Harry simply couldn’t see Malfoy with a muggle! That must be it.

Making himself dinner, he couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy. What happened to him this last five years. Obviously, a husband and a child, but other than that? Harry didn’t have a clue. Was he living completely like a muggle, with a muggle job, or did he mix both worlds? Did he have a job at all?

He promised himself to ask more the next time he would see him. If he had the courage.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Next time came one week later, when Malfoy came to drop off Andy to school.

Harry had spent the last few days thinking about his ex-arch-rival, and now that he was in front of him, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Not knowing why, Harry tried to hide it behind Andy that he took in his arms when he saw him.

“- Hi Harry.

Harry again? It started to confuse Harry.

\- Hello Malfoy.

\- Please call me Draco. I’m going to come here far more often, now that I have a better schedule, and that Josh have been promoted.

\- Oh. Okay, yes, Draco." It felt weird on his tongue.

Andy left Harry’s arms, the traitor! He ran to Thea, and starting babbling about some toy he received from his godfather.

“- Yea okay bye Andy! Said Draco, laughing. The kid didn’t turn around, he was too concentrated. “Ah kids, am I right?”

Draco seemed nervous, and didn’t know what to do with his hands. Harry wasn’t better, since the crimson colour didn’t leave his cheeks, and there they were, two grown men, standing like complete idiots.

“- Ha, Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes completely!” Said Harry with a half-smile, not knowing what to say else.

The Saviour was saved by another parent who came with its child through the door. Harry jumped on the occasion, and said his goodbyes to Draco without looking back.

He saw in the corner of his eyes Draco then leaving, his head down.

He had forgotten to ask his questions.

°°°°°°°°°°

Draco, indeed came back more and more. It was him who now came by to drop off and to take Andy back from schools most times.

Each time, Harry avoided the blond with the excuse of children (okay most of the times, it was justified, since it was literally his job). But when he couldn’t, they just looked at each other, never directly in the eyes, mumbling what was never a full conversation.

Harry was ridicule, and Draco too, even if the last at least to converse with him. Why were they acting like that? They were two full grown men, with jobs (for Harry at least), children (in the case of Draco) and no reason to be uncomfortable. The Saviour decided to do something about it.

The next time Draco came to take Andy, Harry suggested a cup of tea. There were no more children, and Andy could still play while they talked. He felt bad about having a conversation with Draco without Josh, but he wouldn’t feel comfortable with the two of them. Together.

So, Harry asked the blond what was going on in his life.

“-Well, currently my days are pretty much made of dropping off Andy, going to work, and coming back to collect him. Sometimes I go to the library to see Pansy, and that’s pretty much all.

He had so much more questions now.

-What do you work in ?

\- I work from home, I am an potion brewer, as expected.

So, he was still in the magical word. Where did Josh came from ? What was he doing in Draco’s life.

\- That’s cool ! How is Pansy ? Harry was no fan of her, he was being polite. Draco seemed to see his uncomfort because he immediately responded :

-Well since she stepped aside from the magical world, she is so much better ! She rarely magic, and her library is as much used by wizards or muggles. As you can see, she also pretty much loves muggles … Draco said, trailing his eyes on Andy, who was playing with plastic horses.

So, Pansy must be his godmother. That was good to know finally, her becoming a nice woman.

-That’s good to know ! Didn’t know Pansy liked books maybe she could become friends with Hermione, Harry joked.

\- They could actually ! She and I are really trying to redeem ourselves from the wizard world.

And then, out of nowhere, Harry suggested :

\- You should totally come with us to next picnic lunch ! We do that pretty often when it’s hot outside, so I’m guessing we’ll have one next Saturday, you in ?

What. What did he just said. He couldn’t be normal with Draco during 5 minutes, but he invited for an entire lunch ? It was going to be a disaster.

\- And of course, Josh can come too.”

Way to make it fucking worse Potter, good job ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Convincing Hermione hadn’t been that hard, ever since she heard Pansy as a librarian she waited to have a “real conversation for once”. Ron didn’t have much of a choice seeing his wife like that, so he rolled with it. And that’s how the three of them, plus their children, were waiting for Draco, Pansy, Andy… and Josh.

Harry really tried not to think about Draco and him together, raising this little kid, going on dates, or just be together. It made him so sick he actually couldn’t go to school. So he didn’t see Draco ever since he invited him to picnic lunch.

Harry pulled out the big towel on they were going to sit, put the basket full of cooked et baked goods on it and went with Rose to play. Hermione et Ron were sunbathing next to them, trusting Harry. Hermione’s big stomach was on full display, and seeing it made Harry smile, it was like a family meeting for him.

Just when Harry was going to suggest a new game, he saw three adults et a kid Apparate. Harry stopped the game and made his way to them. Rose followed him, unsure. When she saw the little boy, she smiled and ran towards him. Electricity immediately passed between them.

Harry greeted them all, and called the kids to eat. Lunch was first kind of awkward, each looking to the others, not knowing what to say.

Hermione started an easy conversation with Pansy about her library, asking her all kind of things. Under the heavy look she threw at Ron, he engaged Draco on a safe topic : Quidditch. Harry wanted to listen to them, especially to Draco, but he knew he had to speak with Josh.

He didn’t find words, engaging clumsily conversation about muggle world, his job and where did he come from. He learnt that Josh came from Manchester, studied biology in college and became an engineer. He then got promoted to London to become a manager, and that’s where he met Pansy, looking for specific books.

Pansy ?

She must have then put he and Draco in contact.

In return, Josh asked a little about Harry’s life. The last was very uncomfortable. He never liked to talk about him, and he was on an impression he was observed by Draco across the towel.

He just told him how he discovered he was a wizard, his years at Hogwarts and how he met everyone, not talking about the “Voldemort” part. He was sure to not tell about his rivalry with Draco, nor how he was obsessed with him once … or twice.

And just like that, everyone talked about everything. Turned out Ron really liked Josh, especially the muggle things he could get about how Hermione Grew with. From afar, someone could have thought of old friends having lunch together, and that kind of felt like this for them. Even Rose and Andy were getting along pretty well.

Lunch ended, and they packed everything to go home. Everyone hugged everyone goodbyes.

Except Draco and Harry, because the blond kind of retracted when Harry went for it. Vexed, he didn’t say anything, but really he shouldn’t be.

Why would he want so much to touch Draco that much ? And Harry saw Ron taking Hermione’s hand in his, and a flash came across Harry’s eyes. Of fucking course. He was in love with Draco Malfoy, the most beautiful man in town, and very much happily married and parent of kid. The realisation was hard to swallow, and really now that he saw it, he felt like a complete idiot. Why has he invited him to lunch ? He wouldn’t get over him like that. Harry’s mind was spiralling.

Focusing on his problem, he was cut in his reverie when he heard

“- Yeah you two lovebirds go back home with Andy alone, I need to talk to Harry”.

Mmmh. Sorry, what now ?

Harry lifted his eyes, to see Pansy and Josh holding hands with Andy, like a perfect family picture, Apparating away.

“-Harry, this time Draco was talking to him directly, thank you for the...

\- You’re not Andy’s father ?

He saw deep confusion in Draco’s eyes.

\- Well of course I’m not Potter. I really couldn’t have a biological kid. Harry didn’t register the second part directly, but very well registered the ‘not-the-father’ part.

\- So, you’re not in couple with Josh ? Now Harry looked like a maniac, couldn’t hold Draco’s stare, and couldn’t stop fidgeting.

So Draco was single. But was he gay ? Was he single ? Would he even be interested to Harry ? The way he was to him ?

\- Harry, what are you on ? We talk every day since two months and you yet not understood I’m not Andy’s father … and Josh’s boyfriend ? What the fuck Harry, I have been coming to school trying to hit on you for two months without you noticing ? I thought you sot it when you invited us to lunch !

Harry was at lost of words, trying to process everything happening to him.

And apparently, his brain didn’t need this time reflecting and jumped on Draco, crashed his lips with his, and circling his arms around the blonde’s chubby waist.

So, he found how to break his routine for ever, thanks to Draco, the boy who would never leave him in peace. Lucky Harry.


End file.
